


First Taste

by Higgles123



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Kiss, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: You and Bane have been together for almost a year and you have yet to ever see him without his mask.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	First Taste

You were almost asleep when you heard the door creak open. Bane’s footsteps were as quiet as they could be in those heavy boots he wore, and when you heard the faint rustle of material you opened your eyes. Even in the darkness you could make out the scars that littered his broad and muscled back. Bane folded his shirt and draped it carefully over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. As he did so, the muscles in his back rippled with the movement and you bit your lip with desire.

“Do you like what you see, little kitten?”

You didn’t need to see the amused twinkle in Bane’s dark eyes because you could hear the mirth in his voice. You blushed because he had caught you looking and when he finally turned to look at you, he chuckled upon seeing the faint rosy hue upon your cheeks.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Bane murmured, stalking towards the bed, now completely nude and unashamed. “Desire is a normal human emotion, is it not? And it is not as if we have not indulged in that desire many times. In fact…” he climbed over you, his huge frame resting upon his hands as he peered into your eyes and lay so that the bottom half of his body was resting deliciously in between your legs. “…I have spent all of the day thinking about the delectable noises of desire you were making when you lay beneath me this morning…” he shifted slightly and you could feel him hardening against your centre.

You closed your eyes and let out a small sigh of delight, but when you felt Bane stand up suddenly your eyes flew open and you actually whimpered.

“Don’t worry, little kitten,” he smirked. “I’m not going anywhere but there is something I need to do before we resume our activities.”

Sitting up and leaning on your elbow, you frowned in confusion as Bane moved around the room, rifling in the safe he kept locked in the wardrobe. He pulled something out and you realized with horror that he was about to inject himself with something.

“What the hell is that?” you demanded, jumping out of bed and running to him.

Bane ignored you and injected himself in the thigh, before closing his eyes and sitting down on the bed.

“Bane, are you ok?” your voice quivered. “Should I go and get Dr Hoffman?”

Still, he continued to stay silent and the only noise in the bedroom was that of your wildly pounding heart and Bane’s deep breathing through his mask. You opened your mouth to speak but you found yourself lost for words when Bane fixed you with an unreadable look and reached for the latches at the back of his mask. You heard a click and very slowly Bane removed his mask, giving you a view of his face for the first time in, well, forever.

You were very much aware of the fact that your jaw had dropped and you looked like you were trying to catch flies, but you were in a genuine state of shock. You and Bane had been doing _this_ for almost a year- praising each other with your bodies and speaking words of endearment- but you had never ever seen Bane without mask. Even at mealtimes Bane insisted on taking his dinner into another room because he didn’t want you to see his face. And almost every day you begged him to stay and eat with you; to let you see his face and finally know every single bit of him without any barriers between you. Of course, even if Bane hadn’t have been so self conscious about the scars that he claimed littered his face, there was the tremendous pain he was forced to live with constantly; pain that only the mask and its toxins could help him with.

Switching on the bedside lamp, you dropped to your knees in front of Bane. He smiled at you; a sort of strained expression that could not hide the doubt in his eyes and you felt your bottom lip tremble.

“Am I so terrible to look at?” he teased, but there was no humour in his voice.

“How are you…? I mean… why have you…? I-“

“For many months now, Dr Hoffman has been working on some pain relief for me; something that would allow me to be without the mask for short periods of time,” Bane took your hand. “We have been trying various things and about two weeks ago the good doctor finally came up with something that works. The pain goes away for a short time, no longer than half an hour or so, but half an hour is better than nothing,” Bane reached out for your face and cupped it gently, brushing away the steady trickle of overwhelmed tears that fell upon your cheeks. “If this is too much for you, I will put the mask back on.”

“No!” you shook your head immediately. “I just…Bane, you have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this; imagined what your face looks like beneath the mask and…” you gave him a wobbly smile. “…You’re so much more beautiful than I could ever have imagined.”

“Men are not beautiful,” Bane scoffed, and you could see uncertainty written across his face. “And I most certainly am not.”

“You are,” you murmured, reaching up to touch the faint silver scars that marred his nose and mouth. Although marred was the wrong word because that somehow implied that they ruined the perfection that was his strong jawline, aristocratic nose and full lips, when in reality the scars just somehow made him look even more rugged and manly.

Leaning up, you proceeded to kiss each scar one after the other until you reached the last scar; the one that ran across Bane’s mouth. You looked at it him hesitantly, unsure of whether or not he wanted you to. There was a look in his eyes, something so vulnerable that it was your undoing. Gently, you cupped his face just as he had done yours only moments before and you brushed your lips against his in a whisper of a kiss before pulling back and smiling.

Bane let out a shaky breath and rested his forehead against yours as he tried to contain the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. He looked into your eyes and you felt as if he could see into your soul.

“Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I wondered what your lips would feel like against mine,” he murmured, his eyes devouring your mouth as his tongue darted out to lick hesitantly at his lips. “I never dreamed that I would one day have the chance to make it a reality.”

You had never before seen Bane so vulnerable and so unsure of himself before. He placed a finger beneath your chin and tilted your head back slightly before leaning forward to kiss you. You wanted to cry as you felt the nervousness in his kiss, and you couldn’t help but lick at his lips, silently pleading with him to open them. When he did, he seemed almost surprised at the action of your tongue meeting with his and you grinned against his mouth.

“As heavenly as this is,” he pulled away after a short time, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breathing. “There is more of you I wish to taste and we do not have much time.”

Now you were the one who was struggling to catch their breath as Bane pushed you back onto the bed and climbed over you, grinning like a predator who had caught its prey. You only wore a pair of flimsy pyjama shorts and a tank top, and without very much warning at all, Bane yanked them off, throwing them over his shoulder. He actually licked his lips as his eyes fell upon your nipples which hardened shamelessly under his lustful gaze and when he leant down to capture one between his lips, your eyes rolled back in your head. He suckled hungrily as his hand cupped your other breast, kneading and squeezing, and rolling the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. He nipped at your sensitive skin with his teeth and you hissed with the pleasurable pain of it. Slowly, his mouth began to leave a trail of kisses down your stomach and goosebumps erupted all over your skin as he neared closer to your centre.

Bane paused when he reached your core. He of course was very familiar with that area of your body; after all, he had explored it in great depth with his hands, but he felt like he was seeing it anew in this moment. His mouth began to water with the desperation of his want to taste you there, and he looked up into your eyes to find you watching him expectantly. He grinned, an expression that you seared into your mind so that you could see it whenever you wanted; whenever he was wearing his mask.

Looking back down at your centre, Bane looked planted a row of kisses along your inner thigh until his lips finally reached the place you wanted them the most. You gasped and gripped at the bed sheet when he began to lick and suckle each of your labia in turn before his tongue delved inside of you. Bane groaned against you and as his tongue continued its delicious assault, his nose nudged against your clit. The vibration of Bane’s moans and the tortuous rhythm of his mouth upon you brought you over the edge quicker than you ever remembered before.

Climbing over you once more, you could see that Bane’s eyes were hazy with unbridled lust and when he kissed you fiercely, you groaned at the taste of yourself upon his tongue. You reached down and took his length in your hand, stroking until you felt his desire weeping from the tip and you grinned, loving the affect you had on him.

“Bane, please,” you murmured, guiding him until he was pressed against your centre.

You both groaned when he slid inside you with an agonizing slowness and he bit at your lip teasingly. Sex with Bane was more often than not fast paced and rough but this time it was filled with such intimacy that it brought tears to your eyes. When his hand captured both of yours and held them above your head, he tore his mouth away from yours just long enough to see that you were crying.

“Y/N?” he frowned, his hips stilling. “Have I hurt you?”

“No,” you shook your head and smiled, even as more tears poured. “I just… This is… Bane, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, little kitten,” he smiled genuinely, scooping you up so that you were sat up impaled upon his length.

His hands on your hips gripped you tightly and moved you up and down in a rhythm that had you both panting desperately, and he bent his head to capture your nipples once more. You were close again. He knew it as well and cupping your face, he looked at you with such adoration and tenderness that you wondered if this was even the same man who you had seen tear people apart with his bare hands. One of his hands reached down and his mouth met yours desperately as he fingered your clit in slow circles until you felt the tremors of release shooting through your thighs again. With a grunt, Bane tensed up and you felt his own release spurting inside of you.

He continued to kiss you as you both came down from your highs, and when he eventually pulled back from you it was with sadness and regret in his eyes.

“You need to put the mask back on, right?”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, brushing your hair back from your head. “I wish I didn’t have to. I wish I could kiss you whenever I wanted and taste you whenever I wanted. I wish I had been brave enough to do this before now. I should not have doubted how you would have felt about me when you saw my scars.”

“You’re a human,” you smiled, kissing him once. “Despite the fact you would have the world think you’re some sort of immortal monster, you are simply just a human. And above all of those things you’re _my_ human, and there will be plenty of times in our lives where you can kiss me, I promise.”

Later that night, as the two of you lay cuddled up in bed, you rested your head upon Bane’s chest and as you listened to the steady thunk of his heart beneath your ear you felt humbled that he had bared himself to you so completely. You knew unequivocally that Bane was your forever.


End file.
